


Bacon, Lettuce and Tomato

by MyMerryMen



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMerryMen/pseuds/MyMerryMen
Summary: The yearly Janet Evanovich Fanfiction Convention takes place and the Merry Men see themselves confronted with a pack of unleashed, lusting women...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Credits go to Jane Cannot for giving the leading lady in this story her Australian vernacular and of course to Jeanette Berntsen for her masterful editing skills. If you look for help with your story (fanfiction or original), Jeanette will be more than happy to offer her service. She's a trained editor and you can PM me for contact details.

"Tell me again. _Why_ the hell we are doing this?" Lester growled as he checked his duffel bag.

"Because the Bossman found it funny to offer us as a triple."

Tank's voice was stoic, his expression unfazed, but Lester knew that deep inside his friend was just as uncomfortable as he was. Throwing a glance at Bobby standing lost in the middle of the room, Lester felt pity. The otherwise calm and collected medic had beads of sweat gathering at his hairline and looked slightly green around the gills. What for Heaven's sake had they done that Ranger felt the need to punish them this way? Not coming up with an answer, Lester zipped his bag closed and with a grimace turned to his friends.

"Okay Men, time to face fate," he said, his voice cracking, and threw the duffel over his shoulder. "We've served in two wars. We've seen the worst humanity can dish out. We can do this! Hooah!"

"Hooah," the two others answered with shaky voices and together they left Lester's apartment, their faces pale and their steps unsteady.

The sight of Bobby, Lester and Tank decked out in their best suits, slowly climbing down the stairwell, looking ready to bolt, had the men watching them in the control room howling with laughter. Malicious joy is the best joy and they gleefully watched their friends piling into a black Escalade and rolling out of the underground garage.

* * *

Last night Trenton's event center had housed the first _Janet Evanovich Fanfiction Convention_ and of course Stephanie, Ranger, Morelli and all the other characters from the books had been in attendance to celebrate with their fans. It was a wonderful party. Long time online friends saw each other for the first time, writers met their betas, memories were exchanged, jokes were shared and in the middle of it all mingled the Merry Men with the biggest smiles on their faces. After all when did they get the chance to meet hundreds of women at once, all swooning over them? The meet and greet lasted over an hour before the organizers got the crowd settled at the tables to start the speeches.

After a splendid dinner, courtesy of RangeMan, it was time for the awards show. Thousands of JE Fanfiction fans had voted and the attendees were fired up for seeing their heroes on stage. Of course Ranger was elected as Sexiest Man Alive. Morelli accepted the prize for the Best Ass in Trenton with a cocky grin. Steph got the award for Bounty Hunter of The Year and right after that Cal was honored as Best Leading Man In Gay Stories… much to his annoyance. He was later seen talking animatedly with a Trenton Times journalist, the flaming skull tattoo on his forehead glowering dangerously. While homosexuality didn't bother Cal, he hated to be dubbed as gay since he most definitely was not. To prove his point he showcased random photos of himself with different women in compromising poses that he _coincidentally_ carried with him. To say Ranger wasn't pleased was an understatement. He kept a close eye on Cal, but fortunately it didn't take long before his employee found a couple of female readers who were all too willing to comfort him and Cal left the scene with a knowing smile on his face.

After all the awards were handed out (and there were _a lot_!) everyone started to let their hair down. The alcohol flowed freely, there was a lot of dancing and chatting, and everybody had a good time—until it was time for the raffle. Of course the whole disaster was Stephanie's idea, who else? And since Ranger was totally whipped by her _he_ didn't have any objections. The tickets to the convention were sold at eighty dollars each and the proceeds went to a foundation helping veterans find their way back into civilian life, a good cause that every single employee at RangeMan supported. What the Merry Men didn't take into account when they slipped into their tailored Boss and Armani suits, was that the congregated women all had one mutual goal…namely getting close and personal with their favorite characters—really close and personal—as in naked-skin-close and personal.

The moment the guys realized their predicament, their macho bravado left the house and their eyes darted to the emergency exits. Suddenly they found themselves confronted by a pack of excited, unleashed, lusting women, and PTSD was starting to look pretty real. With terror they watched as prize after prize was given away…until only the jackpot was left— _a night with a Merry Man_. A hush fell over the women and the excitement was palpable. The ticket number was drawn… called out… and a shriek came from somewhere in the middle of the crowd that quickly became a mixture of high pitched squeals and heavily accented exclamations! The nervous Merry Men craned their necks to see the source.

_**TBC...** _


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me again. Why are we doing this?"

The question caused Tank to cut his eyes over to Lester and raise his eyebrow.

"Okay, okay." Lester threw up his hands in surrender and exhaled deeply. "Just checking."

He, Tank and Bobby were sitting in their Escalade in the underground garage of the Trenton Marriott and couldn't bring themselves to exit the truck. 1840 hours. They were twenty minutes early. Rats!

"Man, I can't believe this shit is really happening." Tank rubbed his pan-like hands over his bald head. "Why did she have to ask for all three of us?"

"That doesn't matter, bro. The real question is why did my cousin agree to this?" Lester shot back.

From the backseat they could hear an anguished groan and turned to see Bobby with his head back and his eyes closed practicing some deep breathing. The greenish hue to his complexion had become more intense and he was a picture of misery. Tank and Lester both grimaced and turned back.

"I'd rather be in some –stan right now. I mean I'm in a fucking relationship. If Lula gets wind of this I'm a dead man."

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Lester growled. "Do you think just because I prefer variety instead of settling down that this is less hard for me? And why wasn't Lula there last night?"

"Stomach bug… or too much Cluck-in-a-bucket. Your choice."

"You shouldn't be here," Lester said after a few minutes of tense silence. "After all the Jackpot wasn't _A Night With Ranger_ because he's in a relationship with Steph so it's not fair that you are here now. You should be home with Lula."

They listened to another tormented groan from Bobby before it was Tank's turn to exhale deeply.

"Give me that frigging list again."

Lester shoved his hand into the front pocket of his cargos, extracted a worn piece of paper and passed it over to his fellow in misery.

"Dear Bobby, Lester and Tank, or shall I say Bacon, Lettuce and Tomato?" Tank read out loud, his voice cracking slightly. "I expect you tomorrow evening in the foyer of the Marriott at seven p.m. on the dot. We will have dinner (dress in suits) and then go dancing (bring a change of clothes). Afterwards we'll return to my hotel room and it will be my pleasure to give each of you a deep-tissue massage (I'm certified). For the rest of the night I have special plans for you that will be kept secret for now. However it is necessary for you to come prepared for that part. Clothing will be optional. For your emotional well-being you can bring a pair of briefs (they should emphasize your sexiness) and shave all of your body and I mean ALL (it's going to be worth it, I promise). Equipment, illumination and body oils will be provided by me. I can't wait to get my hands on you."

"Shit," Lester breathed out and squeezed his eyes shut. "I feel like a piece of meat. And what does that mean 'clothing will be optional' and 'equipment, illumination and body oils will be provided'?"

Tank folded the piece of paper and pushed it into a pocket of his cargos. "You are not meat, bro. You are lettuce. That's salad. Besides, you are a man-whore. There isn't anything you haven't done… yet. What's the problem?"

"Funny, really funny, Tank! Or shall I say Tomato? She is at least sixty. And she had this greed in her eye. I could be her son and she was practically stripping me with her eyes last night."

"I can't do this," came a strangled moan from the backseat. "I just can't. I think I'm going to be sick."

Tank and Lester heard the car-door open and the next second Bobby bolted past them to the trashcan by the elevator. They both curled back their lips in disgust as they watched him retching, none of them feeling the need to get out and help. He was a medic after all, he knew best what he needed. When Bobby finally straightened up, he no longer looked green but pasty and slick with sweat. Not a pretty sight. Poor guy, this was really getting to him.

_**TBC...** _


	3. Chapter 3

"Tell me again. Why are w—"

"SANTOS!" Tank yelled with a strangled voice, temporarily losing his cool. "If you ask me one more time why in hell we are doing this, I swear I will break every single bone in your body!"

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to the sophisticated hotel lobby just as the last ringing in Lester's ear from Tank's outburst died away. Quickly looking at each other, the two men anchored Bobby between them and before the doors could close, they dragged him into the lushness of the foyer.

"I can't have sex with her," Bobby mumbled dazed as he stumbled along. "I just can't. Help me."

Coming to a stop, Lester held his friend upright while Tank got into Bobby's face and growled menacingly. "Get a grip, soldier! You've been on countless missions. This is nothing else. Ranger counts on you. Failure is not an option."

Bobby swallowed hard and nodded all the while looking like he was close to tears.

Scanning the people milling around, Lester's eyes zeroed in on a small ample-bodied woman with short, wild, black curly hair who sat in one of the seating areas, watching the activities around her with curiosity. He recognized her immediately and the sight sent an apprehensive shiver down his spine.

"Target at one o' clock," he said quietly, grabbing Bobby's arm and pulling him towards her.

"Bobby, Tank, Lester!" the woman called out happily as soon as she saw them, her Australian accent thick and enticing. She straightened up and quickly walked toward them. "I'm so stoked to see you," she said and then laughed exuberantly. "I can't believe you are all mine for the night!"

Yep, that was her. Sixty plus years, five feet tall and about two hundred thirty pounds, all wrapped into an elegant ankle-length dress. Lester tried to smile, but wasn't sure he succeeded. Not that it mattered because before he realized what was happening the woman had pulled him into a fierce hug making him feel the softness of her body from head to toe. Eeeek! Once she released him, he staggered backward and watched relieved as Tank was pulled into a similar tight hug. Serves him right! If he'd been a little friendlier in the elevator, Lester might have come to his rescue, but since he'd been an ass and yelled at him, he was on his own now.

"Bobby? Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Lester focused back on the scene before him. Apparently it was Bobby's turn to be attacked, but instead of smothering him with another hug, the woman was cupping his face and looking at him with concern.

"You don't look good, my dear," she said softly as she caressed his cheek. "Tell me what's up with you."

Bobby's mouth opened, but before he could utter a word, Tank's hand clamped down over his lips.

"Just a case of nerves," Rangeman's second in command said politely while increasing the pressure on Bobby's mouth. "He's eager to spend the night with you and can't wait for it to start."

"Oh, don't worry, Sweetheart," the woman hugged Bobby gently and pressed a smacking kiss on his right cheek. "We will have a lot of fun. I'll make sure of that. When the sun rises, you'll be a happy man with a whole new bunch of experiences."

"By the way," she said with a big smile after she'd stepped back, "I'm Charlotte D'Orsay, but you can all call me Charlie. That's easier to scream once you are in ecstasy."

There was a soft, strangled groan, then Bobby's knees buckled and with a thud his butt hit the floor as the edges of his vision started to darken.

_**TBC...** _


	4. Chapter 4

After Bobby had hit the floor, Tank and Lester scrambled to pull him back upright and then lugged him over to the nearest seating area. They couldn't believe that their brother in arms had fainted. What a wimp! He was a Ranger and Combat Medic for Chrissake! He had fought his way back out of hell. He had stood up to his knees in gore, limbs and guts; never batting an eye. And now the prospect of a night with a seasoned lady brought him to his knees. The woman responsible had quickly hurried off and came back with a glass of water. Worry was etched on her face as she shooed Les and Tank away, stating she needed some alone time with Bobby.

"Sweetheart," Charlie grabbed Bobby's free hand and cradled it between hers. "I can smell a panic attack from a kilometer away. Tell me what has you so scared?"

Bobby squeezed his eyes shut and felt her take the glass of water out of his trembling hand. He was so embarrassed that he felt the nausea slosh in his stomach.

"It's just—," he started with a shaky voice. "I—I know you've won the jackpot and you expect us to spend the night with you and show top performance, but—but I just can't do that. You aren't my type. I mean," he hastened to explain, "it's not because you're overweight. You are beautiful and all, but—but you are too old. I mean, you could be my mom. That freaks me out. I—," he took a deep breath, "I can't do it on command. I'm not built that way."

Charlotte looked at him for a moment completely stunned, then threw her head back and laughed with all her heart.

"Oh Bobby," she said after she had regained her composure. "Bloody oath I don't expect you to have sex with me!" Then she leaned closer and started whispering secretively in his ear.

Tank and Lester watched from a distance as Bobby's shoulders slowly relaxed and when Charlotte eventually leaned back, their friend was smiling broadly, all the previous dread gone from his face.

"What the hell?" Les muttered. "Look at him, Tank. He knows something we don't. We have to unravel that secret and soon. I will do whatever I have to do to fulfill this mission, even screw her brains out, but if there's a way around it, I want to know."

Tank grunted affirmatively and pushed himself off the pillar he had leaned against. It was time to get this night started or he would no longer be able to hold back the cold sweat. His mind was filled with a thousand ways Lula could find out about this and the outcome wouldn't be pretty. Nope, not pretty at all. Hearing Lester falling in step behind him, he walked over to Charlotte and Bobby and was greeted with mischievous smiles that only increased his unease.

_I will always place the mission first. I will never accept defeat. I will never quit._

Tank felt a shiver work its way through his body as he watched with a blank face how the small boisterous woman stepped toward him and Lester.

"Gentlemen?" She said huskily once she had linked arms with them. "It's time you show your Mistress a night on the town before we indulge in more sensuous activities."

_**TBC...** _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Three months later…** _

It was a rainy September day and Lester was sitting in his cubicle, his head buried in a mountain of paperwork, when his desk phone buzzed, effectively yanking him away from the takedown reports he was looking through.

"Yo!" He snarled morosely. If there was one thing he hated more than desk duty, it was being interrupted once he found his rhythm.

"Brett speaking. There was a parcel delivered to the front desk. It's marked CONFIDENTIAL and addressed to you, Bobby and Tank. Do you want to pick it up?"

"Who's the sender?"

"A Charlotte D'Orsay, Perth, Australia. It—"

Lester felt a jolt racing through his body and he was on his feet and on the way to the stairwell before Brett had the chance to finish his sentence. It had been three months since their meeting with Charlie and there hadn't passed a day that Lester's thoughts hadn't gone back to that memorable night he, Bobby and Tank spent with her. God, that woman was a little minx. She had played them like no other woman had ever dared, had put the fear of God in them, and proven to never underestimate the female gender. Laughing out loud, Lester leaped several stairs at a time and half a minute later burst through the door onto the first floor. Sure enough Brett stood behind the front desk looking curiously at a 12" x 16" box that was about 6" high and appeared extremely important.

"Who's Charlotte D'Orsay?" He asked as soon as Lester was within earshot.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Les answered with a chuckle.

Grinning, he grabbed the package and turned on his heel.

"Tell the control room that I'm offline until further notice," he threw over his shoulder before vanishing into the stairwell.

While Les hurried up to the fourth floor he whipped his cell phone out of his front pocket and sent a quick text to Bobby and Tank.

_Got a parcel from Charlie. Meet me at my apartment._

Exhaling deeply, he stepped into his apartment, closed the door behind him, strode over to the couch, laid the package in the middle of the coffee table, put his combat knife next to it, and then sat down, eyeing the box with giddy anticipation.

He couldn't believe how stressed out he'd been over that night three months ago. Bobby had puked in the garage and then fainted in the hotel lobby and even Tank had momentarily lost his famous control. They'd felt like boys being lead to the scaffold, performance anxiety being the least of their concerns. Chuckling, Lester leaned back into the overstuffed cushion and closed his eyes. They'd been so wrong. There was nothing to fear, but Charlie let them believe there was. Oh, how she let them believe it. She constantly made sexual innuendos, how she hoped they were up to her expectations. The only one smiling all the time had been Bobby.

_That little fucker had known the truth and let Tank and I sweat,_ Lester thought as he took a trip down memory lane. _Dinner had been like running the gauntlet. Tank and I were quaking in our boots and the increasing rumbling in my tummy caused me to keep an eye on the beeline to the bathrooms. Afterward, Charlie took us upstairs to her suite and made us change into casual clothes so we could go clubbing. Again all those innuendos how drool worthy we were and sexy and how she had plans for us all night long. She was merciless. Tank squeaked like a girl when she riveted on the front of his pants and told him she could see that he was built like a horse and that she expected him to 'deliver later'. The fact that she always kept a respectful distance and never touched us once should have told us that we weren't in danger, but damn, that woman could make you sweat and shit your pants with her gleaming eyes and witty tongue._

The sound of the apartment door opening made Lester turn his head and focus on Tank and Bobby. His friends vainly tried to hide their excitement that was literally bubbling out of them.

"You're grinning like an idiot, Santos," Tank grumbled, playing cool, before letting his eyes fall on the box sitting on the coffee table.

"Just thinking about the heavenly massages we got from Charlie."

It wasn't hard for Tank and Bobby to detect the hint of lust in Lester's eyes. Groaning softly, they walked the short distance to the couch and plopped down right and left of their brother.

"I thought she'd forgotten us," Bobby said with a low voice, resisting the urge to grab the box and rip it open.

"She'd never do that. She's the greatest!"

Tank nodded quietly, agreeing with every word that Lester had said. Damn, that woman had gotten under his skin. She had looked right into his soul and bared his deeply buried fears and insecurities, only to help him overcome them and feel stronger than ever. And all that in the course of one night, mind you.

"It's addressed to all of us. Who's going to open it?" He asked quietly, his voice scarcely audible in the silent room.

"I will." Bobby eagerly leaned forward, grabbed Lester's knife and the box and sat back. "After all I'm her favorite."

That earned him a sharp elbow to the gut from Lester, who seized the package and scowled at Bobby not to dare to take it away from him. One well-aimed slice with the knife and the flaps were open and all three men were peaking curiously at the contents. A DVD was lying on top with a Post-it sticker attached that had the words _Watch me!_ scrawled neatly on it. Lester booted his state-of-the-art entertainment center up and shortly after their sweet friend Charlie appeared on the screen with her infectious smile that could light up a room.

_**TBC...** _


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously…_

_One well-aimed slice with the knife and the flaps were open and all three men were peaking curiously at the contents. A DVD was lying on top with a Post-it sticker attached that had the words Watch me! scrawled neatly on it. Lester booted his state-of-the-art entertainment center up and shortly after their sweet friend Charlie appeared on the screen with her infectious smile that could light up a room._

* * *

"Hey my hot toy boys," Charlie purred into the camera before breaking into chuckles. "I hope you are well and up to mischief when this little surprise finally arrives. I'm genuinely sorry it took so long, but I couldn't stop drooling over your pics. My trip across the US was fantastic and the photo shoots I had lined up went off like a bang. I met some amazing guys, but not one of them could compare to you hotties. Our night will always hold a special place in my heart. You are the best and I love you heaps.

"Bobby, Sweetie, you were so scared of me and our night together and look how much fun we had. My hands digging into your scrumptious muscles during the massage is one of my fondest memories as is our dancing at the club. You made this seasoned lady incredibly happy. As a keepsake so you will never forget me, you will find a CD with all the pictures from our shoot in the box plus a photobook that I customized for you. I hope you will love it. Be proud of yourself! You were so unsure when I started taking the pictures, but look at what you accomplished in the end. The shots turned out spectacular! You are such a special man and if I were thirty years younger I would steal you away in a heartbeat. Of course me being thirty years younger would mean that you'd have a hard time keeping up with me," Charlotte laughed heartily.

"Tank, your pictures are also burned on a CD and I took the freedom to compile a photobook for Lula with the sexiest and steamiest shots we took. I'm sure she will pass out when she sees them. And be prepared because once she comes to, she will need you, ALL of you, so keep yourself hydrated. You have my deepest respect, Tank. I know I made you uncomfortable, yet you stepped out of your comfort zone and created something exceptionally personal for your woman. Love her, cherish her, honor her, and when the time comes that you will marry her, give me a call and I'll take your wedding pictures.

"Lester," Charlotte looked straight into the video camera and chuckled. "Lester, Lester, Lester. You are such a bad boy. I would have loved to take you with me, to keep you around and pet you whenever I feel like it, but you have a job to do and, oh my, what would that have meant for the female population of New Jersey? Dancing with you left me flustered. You definitely know your way around a woman's body. And let's not forget that one dance when you, Bobby and Tank sandwiched me! Oh my! Just thinking about it I have to fan myself. I know what is hidden behind your carefree, fun-loving personality, but don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. You have a lot to offer, Les, never doubt that. You don't have to settle for the player life. Inside the box you will find your collection of pictures on a CD and just like Bobby and Tank your own photobook customized by me with love for you in my heart. The shots turned out amazing and I had a hard time not getting naughty thoughts while I photo shopped them. You are an amazing man, inside and out. Call me whenever you need the advice of an experienced woman. I bet I can make you blush and yes, that's a challenge."

Charlotte's rich laughter filled the room and then stopped as the TV screen went black and the logo of the DVD player started to bob up and down.

"Damn, that woman is fine," Tank whispered and then started to pull the contents out of the box on Lester's lap until he held his CD and a heavy 10" x 14" coffee-table book in his hands.

"Yes," Bobby agreed, his eyes wistful. "She is beautiful inside and out." Looking to his right at Lester who had raised his eyebrow, he said, "What? She is the kind of woman you want to bring home to your parents. Classy, warm-hearted, funny, educated with a witty charm. Who cares that she's not built like an hour-glass? That's not important and you know it."

"Dude," Les threw him a look that said 'seriously?' "Age difference?"

"That's not important either," Bobby scowled. Lester might be his best friend, but that man knew nothing about worthy women and the essence of love.

Next to them Tank leafed through Lula's book, a look of awe on his face. Of course he'd seen pictures of himself before, mostly with the guys, but those were snapshots. These were by a professional. They were…amazing, artistic, a league all by themselves. He'd never have guessed he looked so good, even hot. The book started with photographs of him fully clothed and then piece by piece he lost his garments. There were shots of him with pants on, but naked upper body, then just in boxer briefs, eventually completely naked, but never showing his private parts. The pictures were alluring, like a promise of things yet to come. Tank was mesmerized. The book had about fifty thick, high-quality pages and the closer he came to the end the more his hands started to tremble. Just thinking about what was about to come had his heart beating faster.

Charlie had had a great way of making him comfortable posing in front of the camera, flirting with her behind the lens. The more pictures she took, the more relaxed he became. Eventually, he decided to deploy all his courage and ask her the one question that was burning in his mind. Would she be willing to take pictures of him masturbating for Lula? He knew his lady would get a kick out of that. The small woman from Down Under didn't bat an eye and immediately launched into planning mode. They started out in the shower. Tank looked at the shot showing him in the huge, glass-encased shower, the water running down his body, his head thrown back in bliss, his erect manhood pointing proudly toward the ceiling. It was hot. A movement in his peripheral vision made Tank quickly close the book on his lap, but Lester was busy leafing through his own, not giving him the least bit attention.

Taking a deep breath, Tank opened his book again and reverently turned the page of the shower picture. The next photograph took over the whole spread. It showed him lying in the middle of a luxurious king size bed with ivory sheets, his upper body resting on a pile of pillows. He looked straight into the camera, his eyes burning with desire, one leg stretched out, the other slightly pulled up, one of his hands on its way down his massive erection. Shit. Tank could only imagine what this picture would do to Lula. She loved watching him pleasuring himself.

Cautiously turning the last page, his breath caught. Charlie had asked him after he had cum and cleaned himself up whether he wanted to see the pictures she'd taken, but he had suffered a bout of nerves and declined. Now, his eyes zeroed in on the last shot and his chest felt tight while his stomach seemed to house butterflies. He was still on the same bed, but it was obvious that he was no longer aware of the camera. His legs were both bent and had fallen apart, his head was thrown back in ecstasy, his lips parted, his pectorals and abs straining, and his right hand was squeezing his shaft as a string of semen squirted out of it. It was mesmerizing.

"What do you have there?" Lester asked next to him, leaning over to get a better view.

With a loud snapping noise, Tank quickly shut the book in his hands and glowered at his friend.

"Get your jollies off your own pictures. Mine are for Lula's eyes only."

Lester, never known for his discretion, excitedly started showing Tank his favorite shots of himself. In contrast to Tank and Bobby, he hadn't bothered with clothes at all and Charlie had managed to capture the essence of what made Lester the winsome man he was; cocky, fascinating and playful. He'd been the first to have his pictures taken and they had christened every room in the rented mansion, the master bedroom, the bathroom, kitchen, living room... The shot of him lying naked on the white fluffy rug by the fire, his full bottom lip captured playfully between his teeth while he flirted with the camera, was downright naughty.

Neither Tank nor Lester was paying any attention to Bobby who sat silently on the other end of the couch and viewed the photographs Charlie had made of him. She was right. They were stunning. He would never have guessed he looked so good and had such an expressive face. Lester was his best friend and he wouldn't want to miss his camaraderie for anything, but in many ways they were exact opposites. Where Les was carefree and outrageous in his self-esteem, Bobby was serious and struggled with doubts and feelings of inferiority. Lester wasn't interested in anything other than short-term physical satisfaction while Bobby longed for family and love, but wasn't brave enough to pursue his dreams.

Charlie had shown great empathy in luring Bobby's well-hidden playfulness out of him and capturing it in pictures. In contrast to Tank and Les, he didn't want her to take nude shots of him and much less in an aroused state. That was private in his mind and reserved for the woman he loved. Instead he and Charlie perused the mountains of clothes she had on site and he gave proof of how sexy a fully-clothed man could be. Bobby wasn't aware that his eyes could hold so much cockiness and mischief if he just dared to let them show.

He loved each and every single one of the photographs and he loved Charlie. Damn him, but he did. She had made him feel so great about himself, he wanted more of that, wanted more of her. She had told him that she was fully booked for a long time ahead, but maybe he could visit her? He hadn't taken leave in years after all, and spring was around the corner Down Under. No better time to win a woman's heart than in spring, right? Staring at the picture of him leaning against the counter of a top-notch kitchen, his white dress shirt untucked and unbuttoned, allowing a peak at his chiseled chest and abs over the low-riding jeans, Bobby thought how much fun he and Charlie could have with each other. And maybe, just maybe, he would let her photograph him again, this time with a little more skin showing.

_**The End** _


End file.
